


Derek Oriented Missile

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Oriented Missile

Derek was pretty sure he was going to be the death of his baby brother Eric. Since day one, Derek was the only one of Eric’s siblings able to gentle his rambunctiousness down enough to not manhandle his human brother to death. Derek at 12 changed diapers and cuddled and lay on the floor doing homework while Eric learned to crawl. Eric’s first proper sound was Der, regardless of Alec protesting it was Da, the ladies all shook their heads and affirmed Eric said Der first. Alec only let Derek feel guilty about it for a month.

 

When Eric learned to walk, Derek was there. When Eric started forming sentences even Alec admitted it was because Eric wanted Derek. Even at fifteen, when older kids would die rather than spend time with a younger sibling, Derek always made time to spend with three year old Eric. And Eric loved nothing more than to spend time with Derek. Which is how the near death experiences began. As a baby, Eric could only wiggle but with the ability to sit up and more importantly lean – and Eric became an epically reckless leaner when he spotted Derek.

Alec was cuddling Eric in the kitchen fixing the after school snacks when everyone got home. Eric spotted Derek and flopped towards him right out of Alec’s arms. Thankfully, being a werewolf, Derek was there to catch his brother before he hit the floor. Alec, squealed and clung to Derek while Laura got Alec to breathe again.

“Dad, Daddy breathe.” Laura laughed, rubbing Alec’s back soothingly. “Oh my god Daddy chill out.”

Alec gasped in a breath and smiled, “Sorry kids… Sorry. Good catch Derek.”

Derek hugged Eric who giggled and pet his brother completely heedless of his near impact with the kitchen floor. “Sorry Dad…” Derek sighs, kissing Eric’s head as he babbles Der Der Der.

The next time it happens Talia has Eric up on the counter putting a bandaid on his knee when Derek comes in from outside. Eric leans to the side and half falls for the floor when his mom grabs him. Derek winces and apologizes. Eric flings himself off a bed, a tree stump, the porch swing, his car seat, the kiddie seat on the back of Talia’s bike, like a tiny Derek oriented missile.

It gets to the point where Derek is going to have a mental breakdown if his little brother does it again. Which is why the next time it happens, Derek acts first – Alec was holding Eric as he rearranged his workroom and the second Derek peeked in, Eric was leaning for him precariously.

“STOP!” Derek ordered forcefully, startling both Eric and Alec to a standstill. When Eric didn’t lean, then Derek walked over. As he reached to take his brother Eric went to lean again. “STOP!” Derek chastised again, making Eric’s little face cloud up with tears until Derek carefully took his brother from his Dad.

Alec nodded, “Good job.” Derek answering with a smile as Eric thunked himself against his brother happily. “Why don’t you boys go outside and play?”

“O’sie Der.” Eric ordered, pointing up the basement steps.

Derek kissed Eric’s hair and laughed, “Fiiiiine… For a little while.” He laughed when Eric raised his little hands, “Yay! Yay Der!”

Derek, ever a push over for his brother nodded and raised the hand not supporting Eric, “Yay!”


End file.
